Khârn the Betrayer
|-|Chaos Khârn= |-|Pre-Heresy Khârn= Summary Khârn the Betrayer is a member of the World Eaters Traitor Legion of Chaos Space Marines, and the greatest mortal Champion of Khorne. He currently leads his own World Eaters warband called the Butcherhorde. Second only to the World Eaters Daemon Primarch Angron in aggression and bloodlust, Khârn has lived a life of murder and betrayal, the blood spilt and skulls collected for his patron beyond counting. In battle Khârn is always where the fighting is at its thickest, wielding his heavy Chainaxe Gorechild, once wielded by the Primarch himself. Khârn has dedicated his millennia-long existence to unleashing bloody carnage upon anyone and anything within reach. He is drawn by the scent of war as a hungering hound is drawn by fresh meat, and it has become impossible to tally his slaying. Khârn is called the Betrayer because of an incident on the Daemon World of Skalathrax. Fighting against the Emperor's Children, the World Eaters needed just one more victory over Fulgrim's warriors before the planet could be claimed in Khorne's name. The battle had to be won before Skalathrax's long, frozen night drew in and killed victor and vanquished alike. Yet the World Eaters could gain no ground against their foes and were hurled back time after time by the devastating Sonic Weapons of the Noise Marines. Khârn cursed his fellow warriors for failing in the attack and, seizing a Flamer, he torched the nearest buildings in a gesture of contempt. He cut down those who tried to stop him and marched into the gloom, consuming the city in flames as he went and slaughtering all that he found, friend or foe. Anarchy engulfed the World Eaters as they fell upon each other, and the Legion was irrevocably split into hundreds of individual warbands. Since that bloody day, Khârn has been Khorne's most ardent warrior, hunting the Eye of Terror as the head of a World Eaters warband, slaughtering any worthy enough to be killed in Khorne's name. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A, possibly 4-B Name: Khârn the Betrayer Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: 10,000+ years old Classification: Chaos Space Marine Aspiring Champion, Khorne Berserker Champion, Captain of the World Eaters Legion's eighth company Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Low-Light Vision, and can accurately analyze any chemical he eats/tastes and break them down if required, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Has extra organs that can take over if one should fail, Can eat creatures/people and absorb part of their memories from their DNA/RNA, Can filter out toxins, Can spit blinding and extremely corrosive acid that melt away all organic and some metallic material, His thoracic bones are mutated to serve as armor, His skin allows to directly connect his nerves to specialized machines (His Power Armor), Power Nullification (with Khorne's blessings, he can negate Magic, Psychic Powers, Reality Warping, and projectiles), Attacks from Gorechild ignore conventional and magical defenses, Can always be brought back from the dead by Khorne's will, His plasma pistol fires supercharged blasts of plasma which burn hotter than the core of a star, Can survive in the vacuum of space, Can breathe underwater, Immune to Poisons, Motion Sickness, White Noise, Sudden Flashes and Sonic Attacks, Resistance to Extreme Radiation/Heat, Disease, Telepathy, Soul Attacks and Possession Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level (Has killed multiple Greater Daemons. Stated to be more dangerous than a group of daemon engines powered by some of Khorne's best Bloodthirsters, a regular one of whom was capable of tanking this. Was able to kill a Lord of Change when hunting for Azrael. Sliced through the hull of an Emperor Class Warship, which is a heavily armored, multi-kilometer long warship. Azrael, Chapter Master of the Dark Angels and one of the most skilled Space Marines to ever live, was absolutely demolished by Khârn in combat), possibly Solar System level (Is said to have fought against multiple incredibly powerful foes in the Eye of Terror, likely including some Greater Daemons. In the Eye, a Bloodthirster was capable of growing to the size of a solar system by simply willing it, and casually reducing entire planets to space dust with the hilt of its axe. His axe, Gorechild, was wielded by Angron before it was discarded. Used Gorechild to consume the soul of a Greater Daemon of Slaanesh. Khârn later fought Saint Celestine in combat, and slayed her current incarnation. He also briefly fought and slightly wounded Abaddon the Despoiler, though the Warmaster was at least somewhat holding back) Speed: Subsonic movement speed. At least FTL (Much faster than most other marines, the most highly trained of which are capable of reacting and processing information in under a nanosecond), possibly Massively FTL+ reaction and combat speed (Killed Saint Celestine and fought Abaddon the Despoiler) Lifting Strength: Class 50+ Striking Strength: At least Large Planet Class, possibly Solar System Class Durability: At least Large Planet level (Is capable of tanking powers meant to put down Greater Daemons without so much as a scratch), possibly Solar System level (Survived numerous blows from Pre-Heresy Angron which has killed many other members of his Legion almost instantly. Parried and matched blows with Saint Celestine. Has probably gone up against powerful daemons on his rampages through the Eye of Terror. Fought Abaddon and survived his attacks in their encounter). Blessings and boons from Khorne make him difficult to permanently kill (Can be brought back indefinitely by Khorne's will) Stamina: Massive (Can fight for massive periods of time on planets so cold even regular Space Marines would be killed in moments, burning said planet to the ground), likely limitless (Has been fighting non-stop for thousands of years) Range: Standard melee range. Several meters with Gorechild and shock-waves, several hundred meters with plasma pistol Standard Equipment: * Gorechild: An ancient Chainaxe once wielded by Angron, Primarch of the World Eaters. After the broken weapon was discarded by the Primarch, Khârn enlisted the help of the greatest members of the Dark Mechanicus to restore the weapon to its former glory. Now a hideous, Warp-based daemon weapon, Gorechild tears through flesh, bone, and metal all the same, sucking the souls of its victims and feeding them to the ever ravenous Blood God. * Plasma Pistol: Khârn wields an arcane plasma pistol, a weapon capable of firing superheated matter as hot as a solar flare despite its diminutive size. While its range is relatively limited, its form makes it easy to utilize in close combat, as well. * Blessing of the Blood God: Khârn is the most favoured mortal servant of Khorne, and is accordingly granted protection against witchery by his patron. This favour allows Khârn complete immunity to reality warping, mind control, psychic assaults, magic, etc. If it does not fall under honorable martial combat, Khorne will prevent it, forcing Khârn's enemies to face him on an equal playing field. * Daemonic Power Armor: Khârn wears a suit of daemonic power armor adorned with numerous sigils. Not only does this grant him the immense durability normally supplied by power armor, but the daemonic forces possessing his suit allow him to take even more punishment, often shrugging off hits which should have destroyed his body. Intelligence: 10 millennia of experience in fighting a massive variety of foes throughout the Warhammer 40,000-verse, from the smallest to the largest creatures and war machines. Plus, he has the combat training and knowledge of a space marine captain. Is considered a tactical and combat genius despite his insanity. Weaknesses: Prone to turning on his allies should they fail to keep up/disappoint him. Note: Kharn Respect Thread. Gallery Kharn-bloodied.jpg|Some of Khârn's original art. Khârn_Trophy.jpg|The Betrayer claims more skulls for his god's throne. KharnTheBetrayerOLD.jpg|Khârn's original model. KharntheBetrayer01.jpg|Khârn's updated model. Kharn_betrayer-internal.jpg|The World Eater before his fall to Chaos. Kharn1a.jpg|Khârn's Horus Heresy model. Others Notable Victories: BB (Fate/Extra) BB's Profile (Speed was equalized) Lavos (Chrono (universe)) Lavos' Profile (5-A Lavos was used. Speed equalized) Terrarian (Terraria) Terrarian's Profile (Kharn was 5-A, and speed was equalized) SCP-682 (SCP Foundation) 682's Profile Notable Losses: Superman (Post-Crisis) (DC Comics) Superman's Profile (4-B versions were used. Speed was equalized) Thor (Marvel Comics) Thor's Profile (4-B versions were used. Speed was equalized) Jin Mo-Ri (The God of High School) Jin's Profile (Jin had prior knowledge of Kharn and his patron Blood God. Speed was equalized. 4-B versions were used) Inconclusive Matches: Son Goku (Dragon Ball) Son Goku's Profile (4-B versions were used. Speed was equalized) Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Axe Users Category:Male Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Super Soldiers Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderers Category:Hax Users Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Warriors Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Humans Category:Traitors Category:Chaos (Warhammer) Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Acid Users Category:Technology Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4